


Closer than a Brother

by Calacious



Category: Dallas (1978 TV), Dallas (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to the episode, "J.R.'s Masterpiece."<br/>Bobby thinks about what he and his brother had, and mourns his loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer than a Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gadhar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/gifts).



> Song suggestion, "Mission Bells," by Matt Nathanson 
> 
> Comments, particularly given that this is my first foray into both this fandom, as well as this subject matter, are greatly coveted.

Bobby knew that what he and J.R. had been doing was wrong. J.R. had told him so - many times.

It hadn't felt wrong, not to him. Even when J.R. had told him the name for it, whispering it to him as though it was a dirty, little secret, forbidding him to speak the word aloud, or tell anybody about what they had. He hated that. Hated keeping his love for J.R. a secret.

Still it hadn't made either of them stop doing it. It hadn't made Bobby want what he had with his older brother any less.

If anything, the forbidden nature of their 'relationship' had made him want those stolen moments in time a little more than he could reasonably and safely have them. Made him miss his brother all the more now that he was never going to be coming back again. Now that there would be no more of those stolen moments, ever.

He'd suffered J.R.'s insults, his ill-temper and his cold indifference, only because Bobby knew that, deep down, J.R. loved him. Even if he didn't say, or show, it much.

It wasn't something meant for the world to see anyway. It was special, something just between the two of them. Kept to the dark recesses and corners of a world quick to judge a love that made them closer than brothers.

Bobby knew that J.R. loved him in the way that his brother said his name - breathy, panting, filled with longing and lust- in the throes of passion.

He knew it by the way J.R. stroked his back - nimble fingers gliding over sweat-slick skin - nails digging in, as he rode out his climax. Dull fingernails leaving raised marks that would fade far too quickly for Bobby's liking.

And then there was that brief moment, just after pulling out of him, when J.R. would hold him as he shivered, body spasming in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He'd whisper the three words that Bobby cherished above everything else: _I love you._

"I love you, brother," Bobby said, and he took a sip of his bourbon, mourning the loss of a man whom he'd loved in more ways than he could ever admit. Tears glistened in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. There'd be time for that later.


End file.
